futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Trouble: Middle East (Mini Map Game)
Hi, it will be first series of "Trouble, the Mini Map Game". What is mini map game? It is same like regular map game, but the differences are, in mini map game only focused on one event, and it is only in limited area, like regional or a country. The mini map game will be ended when the main events are finished. Mini map game is also proposed to be a secondary map game, so if primary active map games are running slow, or inactive. Currently, because two current active map games, Discord (Map Game) and Aftermath: A Map Game are running slow, I decided to create this mini map game. This map game also will be prelude to my upcoming map game, Decision (Map Game) (although this map game is not related with Decision, and I won't take backstory of that map game from this). In 2018, the Middle East fell into trouble. Many nations fell into civil war and it came worst when the terrorist started to fight. Can you stop this trouble? The map game will be ended when the conflict in the game ended. It is our target: End this war! Important Content/Rules For those new to this kind of game, I'll post some rules. PLEASE READ THE RULES BEFORE JOINING! * NO '''racial slurs or foul language, otherwise, you will be banned (#SayNoToRacism) * Don't say dirty language. No swearing. No cursing, no foul language. * Please remain civil. * If you do not post for more then seven turns your nation will be taken away from you and it will be available for other people to take * '''Please, please, please be plausible! This is a must if you want to play this game! If you do not post plausibly, your implausible edit will be deleted. You will be banned if you have five implausibility posts. Which means: **'NO ROBOTIC SOLDIERS' **'NO CLONE TROOPERS, JANGO FETT' **'NO ALIENS' **'IF YOUR COUNTRY DOES NOT POSSESS WMDs IRL AND YOU WANT THEM IN YOUR ARSENAL, YOU MUST BEGIN CREATING THEM AND WAIT TWO YEARS BEFORE YOU SAY THEY ARE COMPLETE AND READY.' * If you feel that you have been unfairly treated, please write your complaint in the comments. * The game creator's word overrides all others. * The Co-Head Mod's word overrides all others except for the game creator/Head Mod. * Only the Head Mod, Co-Head Mod, and Emergency Mod can start new turns. If a new turn has not be started within 24 hours, the Emergency Mod will start a new turn. * Every turn is six months. * A new turn starts every 24 hours, or the latest, three days. * Mods are able to create random events and will represent a NPC nation (i.e. Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen. * Please, I must implore of you, if you plan to play this game, be active and check back every a couple days! and please, KEEP THE GAME ACTIVE!. * This isn't a rule, but I'd like to encourage you to put your country's flag before your turn on the bullet list. * Please don't make any conflicts with other users here (not conflict in game). You will be possibly kicked and/or banned if you start a conflict. * Have Fun! (This also copied and pasted from various cool map games.) Map Coming Soon Mods *'Game Creator': Hexarafi *'Head Mod': Hexarafi **'Co-Head Mod': Solace *'Map Mod': OPEN! *'Mods' **'Mod 1': Derp **'Mod 2': Bingers **'Mod 3': Alexander of Volzhsky Application If you want modship, please form application here. Tell us the reason why do you want to be mod. OPEN! Players You can add yourself here. If you can't add flag, we will help you. OPEN! * Qatar: Hexarafi * Hamas: Firestorm * Jordan: Perfecto Incognito * Algeria: Flaming Spaghetti Monster * Islamic States of Iraq and Syria: Solace * United Arab Emirates: Alexander of Volzhsky * Egypt: Bingers * Hezbollah: * Turkey: * Kurdistan: AllThingsCombined * Syrian Opposition: CleverConservative1 * Kuwait: Ryangovannon * Saudi Arabia: Warrioroffreedom123 * Bahrain: '''Big LG List of Nations '''Before playing, please see the list. You can see lists of playable nations/factions and former nations/factions here. Playable nations are only Middle East nations, rebels, and other belligerents in conflict. Other nations outside the region (Middle East) will be controlled by NPC/Mods. List of Alliances You also can see list of alliances. It is suggested to see this section before playing to know where is your nation's position and allies. For list of organizations, see here. Wars Main articles: Wars and Conflicts (Trouble: Middle East, Map Game). Active wars will be listed here. Game OFFICIALLY STARTED! 2018.0 Civil war in Syria became more severe. The ISIS became more stronger, after occupied major cities like Ar-Raqqa, and currently they launch attack to Aleppo. All major cities in Syria, except Damascus, are destroyed. The Kurds demand their independence as sovereign state, Kurdistan. Tensions in Israel are also increased after some minor incidents. Can you stop this trouble? * Egypt:We send our troops to the Egypt- Israel border in case ISIS decides to take over Egypt. We ask for an alliance with Algeria'response needed'. We make more roads to stop traffic jams and start to make more planes. **'Player Response:' Alliance accepted. * Jordan: Jordan begins building refugee camps in Mafraq Governorate and opens its borders to refugees fleeing ISIS specifically (other refugees can still be admitted under the old system). We begin constructing military bases around Ruwaished, Zarqa, and Irbid to protect against the unstable situation in the north. We maintain our neutrality however, and focus on developing our economy by allowing some companies to exploit the country's oil shale, promoting investment in natural gas, and building solar farms in the desert, which is expected to be completed by 2020. We ask for a free-trade-agreement with Russia since our FTA with the US worked so well. Response Needed. We offer to buy four Gowind-class corvettes, specifically two Gowind 1000s and two Gowind 2500s, from Egypt. Response Needed. **'Mod Response:' Russia agrees to a free-trade-agreement. * Islamic States of Iraq and Syria: 'We begin to prepare troops '(Secret) to invade Lebanon, since it has the weakest military (End Secret). '''We decide to be-head a few of our hostages, streaming it onto youtube, asking people around the world to join us in making the "Islamic State great again". * '''United Arab Emirates: We continue to diversify our economy, which is the most diverse in the GCC, and promote tourism in the country. The UAE Sheikhs Council is also working to turn Dubai into a center of global banking and finance. In response to the Syrian civil war, we announce that we are willing to take in 10,000 refugees into a recently-constructed camp with running water and electricity. Meanwhile we are expanding our armed forces, which are currentyl at 65,000 personnel. The UAE asks Russia if we can purchase one Sovremennyy-class destroyer for our navy and ten new T-14 Armata tanks. Response **'Mod Response:' Russia agrees. * Algeria: '''Due to the ongoing Civil War on Libya, and the possibility of an spillover, the military budget is increased and the compulsive conscription policy is enforced. The number of Active Military Personnel is increased to 550,000, with Active Reserve Personnel standing at 400,000 for a total of 950,000 troops. Another priority is to gradually modernize the Algerian cities for the sake of increasing the quality of life of the population. * '''Kurdistan: We officially declare our independence from Turkey, Iraq, Iran, and Syria. Obviously since Syria is in the most delicate situation right now, we take action and begin major military operations in the area. We launch a major offensive to re-capture the entire northern part of the so that both held areas in the west and the east of the country can be bridged together finally. We ask the United States to make it official that they support us and will help us in the fight against the Assad regime States/Mod Response needed. Meanwhile, we begin training as many soldiers as possible to make sure that they are prepared to go straight into the major war zone that could be deadly. We begin setting up checkpoint after checkpoint to make sure that no suicide bombers could try to attempt to destabilize our control over the region. Since the is our main armed force, we begin upgrading weaponry and size and hope that the volunteer effort will bring the size from 200,000 to 275,900 Response on results. We tell Assad to "get out of our land or else". **'Mod Response:' The United States states that they will help you with defeating the Assad Regime. The volunteer size ends at 249,300. **'Kurdish Response:' We are very happy that the United States has our back in our fight against the Assad Regime, along with our numbers now at 439,300 military soldiers. Response on Results on Operation in Northern Syria {more information above} **'Mod Response:' The operation is a success, and the northern part of the Aleppo Governorate is captured. * Hezbollah: 'We launch an offensive to seize the Nabatieh Governorate with 27,000 troops 'Response on Progress Needed. This is done to give us a stronghold so we can attack the Lebanese government easily and establish order in the area as swiftly as possible. We also send 30 suicide bombers to attack Beirut, and try to find a team of assassins so we can assassinate leaders in the Lebanese government Response on how it goes. (Secret) 'We ask ISIS and Al-Qaeda to help us due to shared goals, and at least offer us a non-aggression pact '& Mod Response Needed. We also begin purging Christians and Druze.' (End Secret)'. We begin spreading propaganda by posting videos on Youtube, making websites and seizing control of local radio stations, they will spread our message and entice people into joining our organization Response Needed **'Mod Response:' The offensive is successful after three months, with casualties estimated at 8000 for Hezbollah, and 10,000 for Lebanon. A team of assassins is found, but most of them are new and amateur-ish. (Secret) Al-Queda and ISIS, although heavily disagreeing with Hezbollah being Shiite, decide that the most strategic thing to do is to accept the offer of a non-aggression pact (End Secret). 4000 people join Hezbollah after the the propaganda videos go up. * Turkey: We are slightly put off by the Kurdish declaration of independence, but the Kurdish minorities think otherwise. President Erdogan is under a lot of pressure recently involving a local event concerning Erdogan and bread prices. Approval ratings have fallen dramatically, and Erdogan is struggling to keep control over the nation. Secret Some members of the Turkish government are planning the assassination of Erdogan himself, supported by a new revolutionary faction. Secret 2018.5 Mod Event: The Civil War still ravages in Syria, and seems to only get worse. More pressure is put on countries to stop ISIS and now, Hezbollah. A Civil War is started in Lebanon. * Jordan: Jordan condemns the Hezbollah's attack on Lebanon. Jordan continues to focus on economic development and military defense, not wishing to become embroiled in the conflicts to the north. Jordan places harsh restrictions and limitations on Jordanians going to countries with large a ISIS presence. We offer to help Egypt combat ISIS presence in the Sinai. Response Needed. * United Arab Emirates: The UAE also condemns Hezbollah's attack on Lebanon. We continue with our improvement of the economy and diversification of exports/production. We also work to turn Dubai into a major financial and business center of the world. We relax visa laws to allow more tourism in our country. Meanwhile, the armed forces are raised to 75,000 men as we implement a new recruitment drive. We have gotten a new destroyer and ten T-14 Armata tanks. The UAE asks other countries of the Gulf Cooperation Council, excluding Saudi Arabia, to intervene with us in Syria against ISIS. This is part of our effort to become a rival to the Saudis in the bloc. response **'Mod Response:' All nations agree, however, Qatar hasn't made a formal response Response Needed. **'Qatari Diplomacy:' We accept. **'Emirati Diplomacy:' We ask Jordan and Iraq for access to their territory and airspace for our coalition troops to move into Syria. and Player Response Needed ***'Jordanian Dip.:' We give our permission to the coalition troops to move through Jordan on their way to Syria, however we only let coalition troops stay (if they need to) in Irbid and Ruwaished (note that this is limited to basic facilities such as lodging, runways, food, water, power, medicine, etc., and equipment such as planes and ammunition will not be supplied). * Islamic States of Iraq and Syria: 'We continue our attack on Aleppo, although we aren't worried about that at the moment. Seeing Hezbollah having success with invading Nabatieh Government and lowering their military army, we begin our own invasion of the Akkar Governate, with 24,000 troops 'Response Needed. We continue creating propaganda videos online, to hopefully have new people join our militant group Response for Results. **'Mod Response: '''The Akkar Governorate is quickly captured, with 4000 casualties for ISIS and 6000 casualties for Lebanon. The propaganda videos attract 7500 more followers, mostly from France and the Balkan nations. * '''Hezbollah: '''We continue our offensive by invading the rest of Southern Lebanon with another 40,000 troops 'Response On Progress, and we proclaim the '''Hezbollah Shiite Caliphate, with Nabatieh as our capital. (Secret) 'We begin training our newly acquired assassins, and continue purging Christans and Druze. We are also planning a suicide bomb attack in Beirut, to be done in early 2019. '(End Secret). We continue posting propaganda videos on Youtube to promote our views and recruit even more people Response Needed **'Mod Response:' Southern Lebanon is finally captured, although NATO has begun to disperse more troops with Lebanon. Casualties are estimated at 9000 for Hezbollah, and 15,000 for Lebanon. The videos begin to attract worldwide attention, do to control over Southern Lebanon. ,000 people join Hezbollah after the videos are put up. * Turkey: Tensions rise within the nation. Erdogan struggles to keep his position despite multiple protests saying he should step down. The nationalist movement "Neo Ottoman" is gaining popularity. We condemn Hezbollah for its attack on Lebanon. **'Neo Ottoman:' We have gained the support of around 7000 people. We post propaganda online and hold public demonstrations in Ankara, Istanbul and Eskisehir to sway the people to our side. We paint Turkey and it's government as a malevolent entity. Secret We have the backing of some government officials. Erdogan will be assassinated in 2019 if all goes to plan.Secret **'Hezbollah Dip: (Secret) '''We support the Neo-Ottoman movement. * '''Syrian Opposition:' Secret We seek to gain shipments of weapons, aircraft, and jeeps from the U.S. in exchange for a cash payment. Secret States/Mod Response Needed **'United States Diplomacy:' They accept. * Kurdistan: We are very pleased that the operation in the northern Aleppo Governorate is a success and to top it off with the increase of our troops becoming 249,000 saying that the Peshmerga always needs more manpower. We begin setting up many more checkpoints and military bases along our new captured border as we continue to strengthen it so that none of the other rebels or Assad Government can enter. We begin a major operation to capture the Syrian held city of Al-Zahraa with 37,000 troops and three tanks, and two military jets Response on results. We begin updating the training on our soldiers since we have been getting reports of them abandoning their post, along with upgrading the military armor that are more resistant to gun fire. We also begin invading with 28,800 soldiers, along with artillery fire on the city of Qamishli along with the surrounding neighborhoods from the Assad Government Response on results. **'Mod Response:' The operation is quite successful, with these cities are captured by Kurdistan. * Qatar: We continue to build infrastructure. We start build stadium that will be used for 2022 FIFA World Cup and we plan to build railway across Qatar. Our capital, Doha is continued to grow up, with many resorts are built around Doha. Qatar is also improving military with 1500 troops are recruited. We condemn Hezbollah and start to send airstrikes (This will be condemned by Hezbollah's allies like Iran). Relations with Muslim nations are improved. 2019.0 Mod Event: More nations fall into war, in Israel, a missile is launched to Israel by unknown perpetrators -- it is suspected Hamas but Hamas denied that they launch missiles into Israel's territory-- killing two Israeli boys. It is condemned by many nations and Israel replies with launching missiles to Gaza. Meanwhile in Sudan, Darfur continues their independence movement. It becomes worse when the Sudanese rebels try to assasinate President of Sudan. <> * United Arab Emirates: We deploy 10,000 troops of the land forces and 45 aircraft to Syria. Our intervention in Syria is also expanded to fight Hezbollah in Lebanon. The Emirati Air Force bombs ISIS and Hezbollah targets throughout Syria, launching from Iraqi and Jordanian facilities, while ground teams carry out special operations against key enemy camps. We also ask the other GCC coalition nations to deploy troops and/or aircraft in the country. In addition, we ask the Lebanese government for access to its airspace and territorial waters to help them. The UAE also requests of the Syrian government to perform joint operations against the terrorists. Response Meanwhile, Dubai and Abu Dhabi continue to grow into financial centers and the economy is developed. * Syrian Opposition: Secret We thank the U.S. for it's shipments Secret We condemn Hamas, who we believe is responsible for the missile attack in Israel. We also give our moral support to the Kurds and show skepticism of the neo-Ottoman movement. We seek an alliance with Kurdistan and a separate alliance with Egypt Responses Needed, and call for an international no-fly zone over the northwestern corner of Syria, including Aleppo, in order to avoid accidents involving neutral aircraft Response Needed. We also establish markets in the tiny areas of Syria we own, in an attempt to get an economy going. **'Saudi Dip: '''We offer you 500 of our older M60 tanks, to fight the tyrant Assad. **'Syrian Opposition Dip:' We accept the Saudi tanks, and ask how much money should be paid in compensation. * '''Saudi Arabia: King Salman modernizes the nation, lifting mandatory Burqa law, only having a Hijab needed. Women are incorporated into the education system.' '''Beheading is outlawed. '''We channel funding into the Syrian Opposition. Due to the great inconvience the houthis are causing, with their plans to invade Saudi Arabia, we invade Yemen and will annex it. The M1 Abram tanks are studied for reverse engineering. The weapons industry designs a rifle, the Abu Bakr rifle, copied off the FN Scar. Category:Map Games Category:Mini Map Games Category:Trouble (Map Games) Category:Trouble: Middle East (Map Game) Category:Middle East